


And in our next adventure

by the100vaticancameos



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100vaticancameos/pseuds/the100vaticancameos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy is not looking forward to sitting next to this girl on a long flight. But when she starts doing impossible things, he changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One's Romantic

John Murphy thought flying was kind of romantic. Call him old fashioned, but something about the majesty of soaring over land, ocean, and sky was captivating. On shorter flights, he listened to music and just stared out the window. This was a longer one, six hours of red-eye to go from his small town in Maine to a vacation in SoCal. A few minutes before the flight was set to take off, a bored looking brunette sauntered down the aisle carrying a large bag that she shoved into the overhead compartment. Swinging herself down into the empty seat next to Murphy, she gave him a once over in the darkness of the cabin.

“I hate flying” she announced, cracking her gum. Murphy raised an eyebrow, he hoped she wouldn’t be one of those talkative nervous types.  
Seemingly from nowhere, she produced a deck of cards, a notepad and a pencil. She began dealing out piles of cards on their tray tables.  
“I don’t really-” Murphy started, but the girl cut him off.  
“Five card stud, fives are wild” she stopped, looking up at him. “You do know how to play, don’t you?”  
He snorted. “yeah, but I don’t have to prove it to the strange girl who just sat down next to me”.  
“I’m Faith,” she said, picking up her cards, “and it’s your turn”.  
...  
An hour and a half into the flight, the betting now consisted of drinks. Faith owed Murphy two, and Murphy had to buy Faith six. He had never met anyone who could beat him so soundly. It didn’t help that she had an infuriating half-smile she would throw at him whenever she dealt the cards. Murphy didn’t know how he had gotten sucked into the game, but he was vaguely aware she knew quite a lot about him, and he knew next to nothing about her.

“What brought you to Maine?” he finally asked.  
“What makes you think I’m not a native?” she fired back, placing a bet.  
“You don’t seem like the woodsy type.”  
“Ha!” she let out a short laugh, “fair enough” she finally conceded.  
“You didn’t answer my question,” Murphy reminded her after a moment. She looked peeved for a moment and muttered something that sounded like ‘hellmouth’ before replying,  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you”.  
...  
At the four hour mark of the flight, almost exactly, Murphy looked up from his conversation with Faith to see a bit of a kerfuffle at the front of the plane. Murphy couldn’t exactly see what was going on, but he heard raised voices, and a bit of shoving.  
Faith immediately sat up next to him, tense, and eyes locked on the scene unfolding ahead of her. He saw her hand slide quickly down to her leg and inside her boot, as if checking to see if something was there. Murphy tried to stand up to see better, but Faith put a hand on his chest and shoved him down, surprisingly strong.  
“Hey, I just-”  
“Shh!” she commanded, fixing him in her suddenly very serious stare. “If you want to continue living, you’ll sit down and won’t move”.  
Murphy did as he was told, unusual for him, but he guessed in this situation that it was the way to go.  
“What’s happening?” he asked.  
“I thought I killed them all, but I guess that when I closed the Hellmouth, some of them escaped!” she whispered to him.  
Hellmouth? Killed?? What kind of person was this girl?  
He ducked down while Faith stepped out into the aisle, but poked his head up to see what she would do. She clearly had the situation in hand, but he couldn’t imagine this was a problem she faced often.  
...  
Faith slowly crept up the aisle, cursing herself for not guessing that this situation might arise. She had been prepared for it, of course, but it still caught her off guard. She had a stake in her boot, a cross around her neck, and holy water in a flask at her hip. A smile at the security guard had let that one through with no trouble. After all, she wasn’t the one trying to hijack the plane!  
Up ahead was a group of nasty looking demons. She was surprised to see them on a plane, because of the lack of cloud cover in the sky, but then remembered it was a red-eye, they were flying only at night, so no danger of the sun coming up and dusting them for her. She wasn’t that lucky.  
As Faith approached the front of the plane, she quickly saw the source of all the noise. Two pale guys were banging on the cockpit door, demanding entry. Three flight attendants were trying to pull them off, but with the superhuman strength the vampires had, it was hardly a fight. Faith wished there was a way to take these guys out in a stealthy manner, but there wasn’t exactly much privacy on an airplane. The situation in front of her was escalating, and she could see someone was about to get bitten. She saw a curtain and slid it over between herself and the rest of the plane, hoping to at least block the passengers from seeing the insanity that was about to follow. She took a menacing step toward the vampires.

“Hey boys,” she called to the vampires, “leave them alone!  
Like the dogs they were, the vampires turned away from where they had been terrorizing the flight attendants, who quickly hurried away to radio in a distress signal. Snarling, the vampires flew at Faith with a series of quick-but-messy punches and throws. Easily avoiding them, she threw one of them against the wall, spun around, and staked him in the heart. He screamed as he turned to dust. 

“Bite me” muttered Faith, only half sarcastically, and spun around to face the other vampire.

“Faith?” a voice asked slowly, and face turned to see Murphy staring at her with a shocked expression while the vampire lunged at her. 

“Damn it Murphy!” she yelled, flipping the vampire over her shoulder, “get back to your seat, I can handle this”. He stood there in stunned silence and watched as the demon lunged for her neck, but stumbled back, howling and clutching his burned mouth. Her cross had burned him. Faith kicked him in the stomach and shoved her stake into his heart. Murphy’s eyes grew wide as the vampire turned to dust, be he managed to keep his cool until they walked back to their seats.  
As soon as they sat down, Murphy turned on her. 

“What was that?” he nearly shouted.

“I can’t tell until after we get off the plane” she replied, keeping her cool.

“Why?” demanded Murphy, “From what I’ve seen we might not even make it off this plane”. 

“Because it’s a secret” she sarcastically answered.  
Murphy rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat. He slept for the rest of the flight.  
...  
Faith stayed awake, worried. She had seen the flight attendants had run back after calling in the distress signal to find no one trying to get into the cockpit. The pilot and copilot were unharmed and in the process of making an emergency landing in Salt Lake City. Faith did a quick sweep of the plane under the guise of getting up to use the bathroom, but didn’t spot any other undead-types. Satisfied, she sat back down and relaxed for the rest of the flight.  
...  
Once they had landed in Salt Lake, Faith pulled a bleary and still half-asleep Murphy into an empty, secluded booth at a diner in the airport while they waited for their connecting flight. By the time Murphy was awake enough to process information (two cups of coffee later) it was 7am and they had an hour before they needed to board.  
“Nightmares are real,” Faith began, “Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons, devils, the whole shebang. And they live alongside us. They’re mostly evil, and it’s my job to kill them. See, once in every generation, a slayer is born...” Faith went through the whole speech. Murphy took it all in stride, stopping her only once. “...so Buffy and I are the only two-”

“Buffy?” he asked, raising his eyebrows and taking a long sip of coffee.

“She’s the other Slayer” Faith explained.  
Murphy’s face crinkled in confusion.

“I thought you said there was only one”.

“Yeah,” Faith wasn’t sure how to answer. “She...died. Twice, actually. It’s complex. But yeah, our plane was hijacked by vampires. No idea why. Probably wanted to take me out, they do that”.

 

Murphy didn’t want to get on another plane. Flying was no longer romantic. He was sitting in a metal tube thousands of miles above everyone he’d ever known, at the mercy of the pilot or the strength of the cockpit door. As the plane took off again, he gripped the armrests at his sides and squeezed his eyes shut. Faith smirked when she noticed his fear. 

“You’re fine, it’s just us humans on the plane”. 

“How do you know that?” he asked, peering at her from the corner of his eye.

“Look out the window dummy, it’s sunny outside. A wrong angle and they’d be dusted.” Faith sat backing, tapping her fingers against her lips. “You know, you still owe me those drinks”.  
Murphy sighed. 

“I suppose I do. Where are you staying?”

“The question is, where are YOU staying? I live in Sunnydale, we can meet up anytime.”

“I, uh...” Murphy trailed off.  
“You uh what?” Faith prodded.

“I always just swing some hotel when I stay places. I’ll figure it out when I get on the ground”. he explained.

“Not a chance, there are no good hotels in Sunnydale. It’s a pit. You’ll stay with me.”  
Murphy was taken aback.

“I will?”  
Faith shot him a withering glare. Murphy nodded, sat back, and prayed he wouldn’t die for the rest of the flight.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy gets to Faith's house -err mansion.

Having gotten out of the airport with no more excitement, Murphy turned to Faith.

“Lead the way” he said, only semi-sarcastically. She grinned and him and turned with a flick of her hair. 

“Follow” she demanded, and Murphy, shouldering his bag, followed her.   
…  
It wasn’t a big town, Murphy could see quickly, but it had it’s charm, and plenty of beach, which was exactly what he wanted. He and Faith had been walking for twenty or so minutes before she turned up what looked like a private drive.

“Sorry,” he asked, confused, “is this where you live?”

“Yeah” she turned, fixing him with her stare, “got a problem?”  
He put up his hands, stepping away from the daggers in her eyes.

“No, just didn’t peg you for the wealthy type”.

“My, uh, uncle, gave it to me”. Her eyes glazed and she bit her lip, showing vulnerability for the first time since Murphy had met her all of...a day ago? She snapped her head back up, with fire in her eyes. “He died, please don’t ask about him,” after a beat, “my best friend killed him”.

Murphy’s eyes widened with shock, but when he opened his mouth to ask another question, Faith’s menacing glare made him close it again. Putting his hands up in surrender, he followed her up the drive.   
...  
He agreed not to ask any questions, but he hadn’t said anything about keeping his mouth shut, which was a good thing, because the house was literally jaw droppingly huge.

“Pick your jaw up sport” called Faith to where Murphy stood staring at the large foyer.   
He laughed

“Damn Faith, your uncle is loaded! And he just gave you this place, crazy! I mean…” Faith tuned him out as he started to ramble. This wasn’t uncommon. After the event on the airplane, some temporary insanity was only to be expected. She was a little surprised though, most people broke a lot sooner. Her house had probably pushed him over the edge. She swung his bag over her shoulder and grabbed him firmly by the elbow.

“Come on sport,” she said under her breath, “let’s get you to a bed.”  
…  
When he woke up, Murphy was in a strange bed, and he had a moment of panic before he remembered where he was and who he was with. The mysterious girl who had fought like a warrior and then opened her incredibly massive house to him had left a pile of folded, clean clothes for him to wear. He pulled the clothing on, and took a deep breath before pulling open the door and preparing to navigate her house for food.  
That, however, proved to be unnecessary, because Faith was standing outside his door. 

“Hey” she sighed, pushing herself up from the wall on which she’d been leaning, “I need to give you the grand tour, don’t I?”   
Murphy was almost ready with a witty retort, but then she winked at him, turned on her heel and walked off, so, once again, he was left with his mouth agape and running after her.

As they walked through the increasingly twisting hallways Murphy tried to create a mental map of the place, but was only partially successful.

“Do you have a map or anything?” he asked, only half jokingly. Faith slammed to a halt in front of him. 

“Are you serious?” she asked, disgust in her voice. Murphy put his hands up and backed away. 

“No! I mean, kind of...It’s a big house?” Murphy wasn’t used to fumbling over his words, but he hadn’t expected this kind of adverse reaction from Faith. It was sudden and jarring.

“Look” she spat, locking him into her glare, “I have invited you into my house, where you are a guest. You have made enough snide comments about the size of the damn thing. Do you remember what I said when we came in?” she waited, arms crossed, foot tapping. Murphy scrambled, sifting through the blurred, sleep deprived memories of the day before. 

“Uhh, don’t ask about your uncle?”

“Yeah, and that includes the house. It’s not something I need to re-live” she finished quietly. Murphy was, for the nth time in two days, taken aback by Faith. Saying nothing, he just put his head down and gestured for her to lead the way. After a moment of her not moving he put his head up.

“Ah, Faith?” he asked confusedly. 

“Shhh!” she fired back, hand on his shoulder. “Hear that?”   
Murphy listened. He was just about to ask her what in hell’s name she was listening to, when he heard the sound of footsteps down the hallway. Faith began to creep forward, her iron grip causing Murphy to stumble along after her. 

“Faith?” he asked in a whisper. Without looking, Faith reached back and slapped him across the face. He inhaled sharply, gingerly touching the side of his face where her fingernails had drawn blood. With an annoyed sigh, he moved in behind her as they slowly moved down the corridor. Well, Faith moved like a cat, graceful, silent, smooth. Murphy tried to creep, but ended up plodding. Then, a flash of dark pants and pale skin flash up ahead. In a quick movement, Faith had a stake in one hand and a vial of holy water in the other. Murphy shook his head, amazing at how quickly she moved. 

In a flash, Faith jumped on the vampire, staking him through the back of his chest, dusting him. She turned around in triumph when a second vampire lept out of nowhere onto her back, lunging for her neck. Reacting quickly, the slayer threw holy water into his eyes, then, while he was screaming, rolled him over her shoulder and staked him on the ground. Once again standing up, she walked back toward Murphy. Suddenly, she was running at him, eyes wide. Murphy had no time to react and in a second she was throwing herself against him to get him out of the way of the three vampires that had snuck up behind him. From his spot on the floor, Murphy could see the 3:1 fight wasn’t going well, and Faith was on the losing side. Pushing himself up the wall to a standing position, he felt his fingers scrabble against the velvet of the curtains. Acting on instinct, he grabbed as much material as possible in both hands and pulled as hard as he could. 

The velvet curtains fell all around his face and over his head, completely obstructing his view. As he scrambled to get out, he was pleased to hear silence, the sound of a battle won. After a moment, he felt hands on his head and at his arms, helping to get him untangled. He looked up into Faith’s laughing face.

“I’m helpful” he announced, standing in pooled draperies, reasonably sure that this was the most disheveled he had looked.  
Faith gave him a once over, and then a pat on the head.

“We’ll make you useful yet”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything kinda changed in there, sorry about that. I decided that the format was bad, and my writing style changed halfway through. Sorry this took so long for me to post, I'll try to have another chapter up in the near future, but no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first run at Slayer Trash! Let me know how it went. Find me on tumblr at http://earthdays2052.tumblr.com  
> Apologies for typos or anything.


End file.
